Flames
by Elenluin
Summary: How a father sees his son after swearing an oath, about weakness and strength. Feanor talks to Maglor before leaving...


Feanor proudly looked at his sons and saw the fire reflect in their eyes. He embraced Nelyo and murmured a quiet "thank you" in his son's ear.

A barely noticeable nod was all he got back, and after some hesitation he heard a whispered "talk to Kano, father" as Nelyafinwe moved away and slowly walked down the hill with his brothers.

As the smith's eyes darted over his sons, he realised that his second-born was not following them down, instead standing a bit apart, staring solemnly in the distance.

He walked over to him, not knowing why his eldest wanted him to go and talk to this one that he did not even pretend to understand. Kanafinwe. He had been able to see the fire burning strongly in this second son once. It had been there as of the moment he was born or he would not have given him the name he had. But the boy grew up to be different. Some said he had more of his mother's gentler temperament, but he was not sure of that. Maybe Kano was just better in controlling the flames, keeping them in and only letting them out when playing music.

They said Feanor could make the world run backwards with his voice, they said he could influence those around him, talk them into anything. And after today's speech, they would say so even more. A smile played around his lips, he had had them in the palm of his hand. They had followed and they had sworn their oath, there was no way back now.

This son had those qualities too, even to a higher extent. Kano was a master in playing his audience, he could conjure images before the eyes of his listeners just by using his voice. Strange that he mostly kept quiet when not on stage, the boy was well aware of his skill but apparently did not want to use it. Though the son had tried to explain once, the father would never comprehend how one could not make use of such a talent.

He had always been a little different. Kano had left the family's house so soon, so young. And while the boy's own house had been built very close to his father's, it had separated them somehow. His home had become an island of refuge to his brothers. Feanor knew that Moryo and Turko would go there when it became too crowded in his own house, though they returned soon enough when they realized that it was no more silent there than at home, as there was endless music to be heard. Kano spent his days and nights on music - that had never changed. Sometimes the sounds would drift out to his own house in the evenings and Nerdanel would rise from her work and stand in the door, listening to the echoes in the wind. Ah, it seemed now all so long ago.

Feanor realised once more how little he knew of the life that his son had been leading with this wife. He wondered what had happened to make him look so forlorn, had she perhaps tried to convince him to stay? To renounce his father? Was it that that he was going to tell him? At least Nerdanel had had the decency to just leave to her father's home and not interfere. He became angry at the thought, it would be just something for Kano to give in to his wife's wishes and chose a different road while all his brothers were standing with him, their father, as they should.

But no, no, he had not seen any hesitation when his son had taken his part of the oath. Kano had been as eager as the others to be there with him, to be at his side. As he moved closer, suddenly another thought came to his mind. Maybe his boy had a different reason to be here on this hilltop, staring in the distance. He looked at Kano's hands which were casually intertwined behind his back, and he knew his suspicion to be true. A white line showed on Kano's left hand's little finger where a ring had been for many years.

"You will not take them with you?" resting his hand lightly on his son's shoulder, his voice was only a whisper, not meant for another's ears.

"No." Kano shook his head "I am no fool. I told her to stay here with the little one." He turned, looking his father in the eyes and Feanor could see the flames leaping inside "Even if my brothers do not realize it yet, you know as well as I do that there will be no way back for us. We are going to a war we might not be able to win. It is my choice to join you, but I will not draw them into this. I told her she can do as she pleases, that I renounce all claims I might have had in the past on her. She has to be free."

And he realised that with these few sentences his son had told him that he had little hope for success on his father's quest, but that he had decided to join him none the less. For his father's sake, or perhaps Kano had his own reasons, who could tell? But surely out of his own free will, not out of fear for anyone, not because someone had told him to. And he knew that Kano had given up all he had by doing so, his home, his wife, his son. He marveled at the young one's courage, to risk all for a dream. He had given him the right name, no doubt.

He embraced him and pulled him as close as he could, "thank you" he whispered once more, the flames in his heart leaping with pride.

* * *

**_Kano ~ short for Kanafinwe, Maglor's father-name / 'Kano' meaning 'Strong'_**

**_Nelyo, Moryo, Turko ~ short for Nelyafinwe (Maedhros), Morifinwe (Caranthir) , Turkafinwe (Celegorm)_**

**_I cannot imagine Feanor using other names than the ones he chose himself for his sons. _**

**_This is situated shortly after the oath has been spoken, all going back to their homes to collect what they have, before they leave and say goodbye to those that do not want to come. _**

**_I have always found it a bit foolish of Turgon and some of the others to take their wife and children with them on such a journey, and felt that those that had made the difficult choice of leaving their loved ones behind were the real heroes..._**


End file.
